


The Lost Asgardian

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Loki (Marvel), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Excerpt:The guards flung you down at someone's feet and you kept your eyes on the ground, knowing that you were in front of an Asgardian Royal."Someone has been very naughty." A silky voice met your ears and you couldn't help but look up towards the source.Your breath caught in your throat as you laid eyes on what had to be Prince Loki. The dark hair and the playful, shining eyes gave him away, and a shiver shot through your spine at how beautiful yet terrifying he was.You had heard rumors of the prince's cruelty before, and your face grew cold as he bent down to meet your eyes.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. The Lost Asgardian Part One

"You have a new assignment, freak."  
The oh-so-endearing pet name that you were branded with had long lost its sting. The man who had held you captive most of your life bent down and unlocked the heavy chains encircling your wrists, leering at you as he did so. You'd gotten used to the cruelty over the years, stolen by the thing in front of you from your family when you were a child and forced to pick pockets. You assume the wicked wizard of the west targeted you for your telekinetic abilities. As your skills and powers grew with every sleight of hand and trick, the memory of the life you had before faded- along with your hope of ever escaping and finding your family. You could have used your skills and abilities to escape a long time ago, but your captor ensured you couldn't leave by slipping you something that ceased your powers until he wanted you to use them.

You winced as you rubbed the tender, sore skin on your wrists. After all of these years, the chains were the one thing you couldn't get used to. Your throat was scratchy and dry from going a day without water and it burned when you whispered, "Who is it today?" 

The man handed you a small metal bowl of water and you sighed at the insinuation. Biting back any comments, having learnt your lesson last time, you drank the water until it was gone and all that was left was your reflection.

You tried to wipe some of the dirt off of your face, but you only managed to smudge and smear the mess covering your face.   
You flinched and stepped back as the man who enslaved you came close to you, and you held your breath as his hand came towards your face. Instead of a harsh blow like you were expecting, the man used his hand and a bit of water to wipe your face clean. You forced yourself to stare at the small, peachy scar on the corner of his left eye as he did so, not wanting to meet his cold eyes. 

"That's nothing for you to worry about. The only thing you need to know is what the man looks like. His cloak is crimson and his dark hair is tied away from his face. The medallion should be in his horse's saddle bag."  
You nodded in confirmation just as your captor began detangling your knotted hair. You flinched from the pain but knew that it had to be done for you to blend in and evade being caught.

When the man finished making you more presentable, he gave you a light shove out of the stable in which he kept you. His eyes stayed on your back as you traveled up the path in the direction your captor motioned to. 

You kept walking until you saw a man that matched the description your captor gave you, a nervous smile forming as you called out, "Excuse me?"  
The man turned to look at you and the first thing you noticed was the kindness in his eyes. Your own eyes welled with tears from your guilt, but luckily for you that only aided in your deception. 

"I-I'm afraid I've lost my way. Could you tell me which direction I should take to the market?" 

The stranger's expression softened from pity. As he leaned closer to show you the way, you moved the hand hanging at your side slightly up and to the left. You had guided the medallion out of the saddle bag and in less than a second your hand closed around the cool metal. You hid the medallion in your grey cloak as the stranger fixed his eyes on you and you flashed him a grateful smile. 

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

The man bid you a good day and you headed in the direction he told you to go. 

You followed the routine of your typical job, taking the medallion to be sold before the owner realized it was missing. As you approached the busy traffic of people and neared the edge of the market, you appraised the object you now held in your hand. The medallion was a touch smaller than the palm of your hand and gleamed in the sunlight. It must have been made of gold, and on the front of the medallion rubies, emeralds, and sapphires shimmered. Your gaze was drawn to the larger, amber-colored stone in the middle. You turned the medallion over and your eyes widened as you read the inscription. 

The medallion belonged to Asgardian royalty and the words etched into the metal were those of Queen Frigga.  
Your head ached as you tried to figure out why your captor had given you this assignment. Surely he must not have known the significance of the medallion.   
At once, you turned in the direction you came. You had to return this, there was no way you could sell it- no matter the consequences. Tucking the medallion back in your pocket, the noise of the crowd faded with every step you took. Just as the ruckus had almost completely diminished, you heard an urgent voice say, "That's the one. Seize that thief!" 

Your eyes widened in fear and you started to run but your path was blocked by royal guards. There were two of them, and each guard roughly grabbed onto one of your arms.  
And that was how you found yourself in the palace.


	2. The Lost Asgardian Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when you meet Loki, the Asgardian prince known for his malice?

The guards flung you down at someone's feet and you kept your eyes on the ground, knowing that you were in front of an Asgardian Royal.  
"Someone has been very naughty." A silky voice met your ears and you couldn't help but look up towards the source.  
Your breath caught in your throat as you laid eyes on what had to be Prince Loki. The dark hair and the playful, shining eyes gave him away, and a shiver shot through your spine at how beautiful yet terrifying he was. 

You had heard rumors of the prince's cruelty before, and your face grew cold as he bent down to meet your eyes.  
Any trace of amusement you saw before was gone, and your fingers trembled as Loki demanded, "Tell me where the medallion is, and don't pretend you haven't an idea of what I'm talking about. To whom did you sell it?" 

Your eyes were wide and you had to swallow the lump forming in your throat before stammering, "Your grace, I- I didn't sell it. It's inside the pocket in the lining of my cloak."

Loki's calculating eyes roamed your face, searching for any sign of deception. You took a deep breath to try and steady your voice before saying, "Your highness, I know that my word isn't.. exactly credible, but I promise you that as soon as I realized it was of royal ownership I made a plan to return it. I had no intentions of taking it to market after that."

For a long time, the dark haired prince of Asgard peered at you silently and your breathing became ragged as your fear amplified.  
When he nodded in the direction of a guard, you assumed the worst and squeezed your eyes shut. 

When you felt yourself being released of the chains binding you (instead of being hauled off to a creepy dungeon), your eyes opened in surprise.  
The guard had undone your chains and Loki was cautiously sliding your cloak from your shoulders. You inhaled sharply at the sudden proximity and clenched your fists tightly to keep your fingers from trembling. When Loki finally stood and stepped away to check the pocket, your hands relaxed and you glanced at the crescent moon-shaped marks you'd left on your palms. 

When Loki had found what he was looking for, exactly as you said he would, his grin transformed his entire face. The medallion caught the sunlight shining from the windows, and as Loki's fingers ran over the words inscribed on the back of the cool metal, he glanced at you gratefully.  
"Although you were the reason I lost such a.. sentimental item, you are also the reason I have it back in my possession. It is only because of the latter that I'll show you mercy and allow you to depart."

You quickly rose to your feet but when Loki handed you the cloak back in what was supposed to be a dismissal, his eyes met the bruises and raw, red flesh around your wrists. It was apparent that the skin was red from the chains you'd been shackled in just that morning, yet the bruises were days old.  
You tried to hide your wrists, but Loki swiftly caught your arm, pushing up your sleeve slightly to examine the marks. Remarkably, the coolness of his skin grazing yours steadied your heart and calmed your nerves.

You glanced at Loki in awe, and the expression on his face stole your breath. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were full of agony, empathizing with your pain.  
Loki's eyes met yours and he questioned, "What happened to you?"  
Your voice wavered. "Oh, that? It's- it's nothing, your highness."  
His eyes narrowed. "I warn you, do not lie."

You diverted your gaze to your wrist, softly saying, "Forgive me, sire. I was taken from my home as a child and separated from my family. My captor uses my.. abilities to his monetary advantage and has me pick pockets. That was why I had the medallion, highness. As for the marks, he keeps me under lock and key when I'm not on assignment."  
Loki released his gentle hold on you and you took a hesitant step backwards, unable to read his expression.  
"Could you never escape?" 

"No, your grace. My captor made me take something to cease my abilities until he wanted me to use them. Without them, my efforts were futile."  
There was something in Loki's eyes that you couldn't make sense of, and his voice grew quiet as he asked, "What abilities do you possess?"

You hesitated before deciding to demonstrate. You lifted your hand and the medallion now tucked into Loki's sleeve slid from the material, moving in sync with your hand slowly upwards. You straightened your hand and stilled your fingers, and the medallion halted its movement and hovered in the air. You could swear that- no, you must be insane, but.. something about this seemed familiar.

Loki's hand came to rest just below the hovering metal, and you let the medallion fall to rest in his palm. 

Loki's eyes peered into yours and it felt like you knew them- and for the first time in ages you felt like the person looking at you really saw you.  
"What's your name?" The prince's voice was soft yet pressing, and you felt like you were letting him down when you replied, "I'm sorry, your highness- I don't have one."  
Loki's eyes closed and an expression of what looked like guilt passed over his face. 

When Loki's eyes finally opened, a mix of shame and relief reflected in them. "I know who you are."

Before he could say anything else, your exhaustion from using your abilities more than usual (and the lack of food in your stomach) sent the room spinning. You felt yourself falling towards the ground but instead of hitting the hard floor, something warm caught you just before you lost consciousness.


	3. The Lost Asgardian Part Three

Your unconscious mind filled with forgotten memories, but you could make out only a few of them. You were vaguely aware that you were watching your younger, childlike self as you tried to make sense of what you were seeing. There was a boy that looked roughly the same age as you and he was surrounded by flowers and vines. You realized that the two of you were in a garden, and you peeked through your fingers as the boy ran off to hide. Laughing quietly, your younger self walked in the direction he'd went. You had found him hiding behind a bush and you giggled as you tapped his shoulder. "Gotcha!" 

As the boy turned to look at you, you finally got a good look at his face. Your younger self kept on laughing, but with a jolt you realized who those eyes belonged to.   
Young Loki's voice met your ears, saying, "Y/N, maybe we should get back to our parents now. We might get lost." 

"Oh, please, just one more time?" Your younger self pleaded with Loki and, to your surprise, he gave in. 

"Alright, your turn."

Your young body ran off to hide as Loki closed his eyes, but as soon as you'd ducked around a hedge you witnessed a hand clamp over your mouth.  
As much as the memory of you tried to scream and fight, it was no use. You watched helplessly as your young body went limp and you lost consciousness.

"Y/N!" You awoke from your nightmarish recollection gasping for breath, clutching at something warm and breathing.   
Wait- warm and breathing?   
You quickly came to your senses and let go of the person you'd been holding on to, flushing as you realized that the warmth was coming from the dark haired prince of Asgard.   
Loki cleared his throat as he straightened himself, fidgeting with his clothes. 

His eyes were soft and full of something you couldn't quite place, and he sat himself down in the chair close to the bed you were laying in.  
Noticing this, you sat up and looked around. 

Your eyes went wide as you took in the exquisite details of the room and you quickly sat up, knowing that you shouldn't be in one of the palace bedrooms. Images of the place you'd been kept almost all of your life flooded your mind, and you just couldn't believe where you were.

"Are you alright?" Loki's voice was laced with concern, and for some odd reason you wanted to reassure him- even though you weren't at all okay.  
"I- I think I'm just a little overwhelmed, your highness. I recalled a memory of something I'd long forgotten- forced myself to forget, really."

Loki sat forward in the chair. "What was it?"  
"My abduction. And.."  
You took a shaky breath and Loki waited patiently for you to continue.   
"I remember how it happened, and.. who I was with."

You chanced a glance at Loki before diverting your gaze back down to your hands.  
"Your name is Y/N. Is it alright if I call you that?"   
You nodded, not trusting your voice as tears welled in your eyes.

"I am so, so sorry. What happened that day should never have.. I was supposed to look out for you, and I didn't. I dare not ask you to forgive me, but please know that I never forgot that day- or you."  
You looked at Loki now, studying his features. In his eyes you could see shame and guilt, in his mouth you could see sorrow, and in his jaw you could see worry and apprehension. 

Your face softened as you saw what torment he had already suffered, and your voice was quiet yet pleading.   
"Please, your grace, do not blame yourself- I don't. If anyone should condemn themselves, it should be the man who is really at fault and committed the crime. I cannot forgive you for something that was not your wrongdoing, sire."   
The intense emotions were still present in Loki's eyes, but the rest of him visibly relaxed.  
"Still, I believe I owe you a debt that I'll never be able to repay. I will certainly try, though. You shall stay in the palace until your family- I'm sorry, this is quite overwhelming.. would you like to wait and talk about them later?"

You knew that Loki was keeping your emotions in consideration when saying this, but you'd waited years to find your family.   
"No!" You blushed at your protest, bowing your head as you remembered your place. "I mean, I'd very much like to hear about them if you would be so kind as to tell me, your highness. I know you have things of greater importance-"  
Loki's silky yet stern voice cut you off. "Look at me."   
You hesitantly lifted your head and shifted your gaze to him. "That's better. From now on, I want you to speak your mind unashamedly. You have been silenced long enough, don't you think?"

You nodded slowly, in disbelief that those were actually the mischievous prince of Asgard's words. You'd heard plenty of rumors at the market of what kind of prince he was, but this Loki you were witnessing seemed completely different from what others made him out to be.  
"Good. And right now, you are of the highest importance. As for your family, your parents never ceased looking for you."   
Your heart dropped to your stomach at the thought of the desperation and pain they must have gone through all of those years. 

"That is where they are now- searching for you. As close friends to the throne, your mother and father were offered a diplomatic position and they accepted. They travel all over the Nine settling matters of foreign relations- and everywhere they go, they look for you. They believed that your captor had taken you from Asgard completely. I've sent word for them to urgently return home, but the journey back will take some time. They're expected to arrive in two weeks."  
You blinked back tears at the thought of being away from your family even longer, but you knew it couldn't be helped.   
"What- what are they like, your highness?" 

Loki smiled warmly. "Now that I think about it, you are almost the mirror image of your mother. She is one of mother's wisest friends, and she always carries herself with grace and humility. Your father is valiant and unwaveringly honest. At times, he provides much needed council and advice to my father." He paused, a dark and serious look flashing over his face for just a moment before he swiftly softened his features. "I was always able to come to him for guidance as well."   
You implored, "Was?"  
You noticed Loki's fingers begin to tremble before he clasped his hand together, ceasing the movement.   
"Yes. Your father grew cold towards me after a while, unable to even look in my direction without pain. I reminded him too much of.." He trailed off.  
Your voice was soft and understanding as you said, "I'm sorry to hear that, your highness."  
Loki glanced at you in surprise before shaking his head and standing to his feet. 

"I shall tell you anything else you'd like to know later, but now.. how long has it been since you've eaten?"  
Your voice was only a whisper as you replied, "Two days, sire." 

"I suppose that contributed to your fainting. We can't have you walking around with an empty stomach, now, can we?" Loki smiled invitingly at you, and when you took your cue and left the amazingly comfortable bed, you glanced at the messed up sheets guiltily.   
When you looked back at Loki, his arm was outstretched towards you. You knew you were meant to loop your arm through his to steady yourself as you walked, but you didn't move to do so. Walking side by side with a royal? You couldn't possibly.

Nevertheless, Loki persisted. "Please, Y/N, allow me to help you."   
You had no choice but to take his arm as a dizzy spell came over you, making you sway.

Loki's arm was like an anchor in an endless, crashing sea and you didn't know what you would have done without it.  
Loki led you through the halls to a set of doors that opened into the kitchen. You carefully let go of his arm, and he walked forward and said something into the cook's ear. The cook nodded and Loki turned to you once again, offering his arm to guide you into the dining room.  
You hated feeling small or like a burden, but you knew that the precaution was for a good reason. 

"My family is dining at the moment, so we shall have to join them. Is that alright? Will it be too overwhelming?"  
You met his concerned gaze and took a deep breath, releasing his arm.   
"That's alright, your highness. I think I can handle it."   
With one last weary glance towards you, Loki pushed the dining room doors open.


	4. The Lost Asgardian Part Four

All conversation ceased, the rest of the royal family glancing between you and Loki as you entered the room. You quickly bowed your head in reverence, your eyes remaining downcast as Loki addressed his family. "I have wonderful news. Y/N has... returned to us, after all these years." 

King Odin was silent, raising a goblet to his lips as he looked to his wife for her reaction. Queen Frigga's mouth opened in surprise, and it was a few moments before she finally spoke. Her voice was warm and made you feel welcome. "Y/N, we have waited for this day for a long time. You must know that we never truly stopped searching for you."   
A smile formed on your lips and you nodded your head, saying, "Thank you, your majesty." 

Your attention shifted back to Loki as he looked pointedly at Thor, who had just opened his mouth to say something. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but it might be a good idea to save them for later." There was a slight edge to his voice, almost like he was warning (and telling) the royal family not to ask you anything. Odin raised an eyebrow at Loki, but when the king opened his mouth to speak, he merely said, "Go on and sit down then, the two of you." 

You looked to Loki for guidance and he pulled out the chair next to the one beside Thor, smiling gently as a way of suggesting you sit there. You did, thanking the prince as he helped push the chair in before taking his own seat in between you and his brother. 

Loki had sat himself as a defensive barrier between you and the rest of the royal family. Not that any of them would do you any harm- Loki just felt that you should be beside him and a little further away from the questioning gazes of his relatives.  
This went unnoticed by you, and you completely missed the knowing look from Frigga as well as the matching perplexed expressions of Odin and Thor. 

You spoke softly, feeling like you could unknowingly say or do something wrong at any moment. "I'm afraid I never finished my lessons on table manners and do not quite remember what I learned, so please pardon me if I do something terribly out of place." A small laugh escaped king Odin's lips at the slight humor in what you said. Frigga's warm eyes were on you as you said, "I am unbelievably honored to be sitting at this table, or to even be in the palace. Thank you, your majesties." There was a seemingly sympathetic smile on Frigga's face as she began, "Y/N, do you not know-" 

"Mother, please..." Loki interjected, his voice quiet and pleading. 

An awkward silence filled the room, and though you were intrigued and confused as to what Frigga was going to say, you knew it was best not to ask anything.  
The conversation was saved as servants brought out delicious smelling food for Loki and yourself. As a plate was set before you, you thanked the servant who had placed it there with a wide smile. The royal family stared at you as the dumbfounded servant left, and you were filled with the fear that you had done something wrong already.   
Frigga directed her teasing words at the two princes of Asgard, "Maybe you both could learn a thing or two about gratitude from our guest." 

Your cheeks turned pink as the table shook from the boisterous laughter of Thor and Odin. A fond smile played on Loki's lips and Frigga glanced at you approvingly. Even though you were nervous, there was something almost comfortable about being there with those faces surrounding you. You couldn't help feeling that somehow, some way you belonged there. As quickly as that thought came, you shook it away and forcefully focused on the food in front of you.

The topic of discussion shifted to something that had nothing to do with you, and you were incredibly grateful for the distraction as you finished your meal.   
Loki's voice was rushed as he rose from his seat, saying, "Please excuse me." He turned his gaze to you and you couldn't help but smile at the adorable, hopeful expression on his face. "Would you like to accompany me for a walk, Y\N?" You smiled, the sound of your name really starting to grow on you. You nodded and stood from your seat, thanking the royal family once again. 

You struggled a bit to keep up as Loki led the way, his excitement (and nervousness a hint of nervousness) showing in his stride.  
As you passed a window overlooking a crowd of people, you stopped and gazed at the competition. There were archers lined up, bows drawn back just waiting to hit the target with an arrow. At the same time, every archer released the string and arrows went whizzing towards the row of targets. There was a clear winner, and the archer raised his hands up with a victorious look on his face. 

"Y/N?" You turned to see Loki looking at you with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and you hurriedly said, "I'm sorry, your highness, I.. I'm a little fascinated by archery."   
A slow smile graced Loki's face and he suggested, "Tomorrow, if you'd like, we'll go down and have a go at it."   
"Really?" Your eyebrows rose in surprise, and your lips tilted into a small smile as Loki replied, "Really. But for now-"   
Loki held his arm out for you to take once again, only this time you were fully capable of walking on your own.  
You hesitated before accepting, and Loki looked at the ground with a sweet smile on his face. "For now, I have something to ask you about and a few things that you must know." His voice grew solemn toward the end, and you glanced worriedly at his profile.

He led you into a room and gestured for you to sit in a velvet chair behind a desk, and you gently let go of his arm as you did so. Loki went to retrieve something and you glanced around at the seemingly endless number of bookshelves covering the walls. What made the room exquisite was the scent of parchment and leather, and there was a hint of something that you couldn't quite make out. 

Loki returned with a metal object in his hand, and you knew at once what it was. You instinctively sat back in the chair, afraid that Loki might have changed his mind and be angry with you for taking the medallion. 

One look at the expression on Loki's face reassured you that wasn't the case. "Y/N, Please don't be afraid. I'd never, ever hurt you." Something in the way he said it and the hurt and guilt in his eyes made you question why you would ever believe otherwise.

You straightened as Loki walked towards you, stopping just before he reached you and perching on the edge of the desk.   
Loki's voice went soft. "I wanted to ask, why do you think your captor picked this for you to steal?" 

You hung your head in shame as you answered, "I'm sorry, your highness, but I haven't a clue."   
You almost jumped as a gentle finger lifted your chin, and your wide eyes met Loki's. His touch lingered for a moment before his hand went back to his lap. "If I am to forgive myself, you must forgive yourself." 

You nodded slowly, still in shock from the feel of his skin brushing yours.   
"I asked because of all the things that were in that bag, he had you take the item with the least monetary value. It makes me wonder what was going through that monster's mind when he picked it." 

His gaze wandered in thought for a brief second before his eyes moved back to you.  
"What were you doing with it when the guards caught you?" 

You drew circles on your wrist as you answered, "I was going to put it back- if I could, your grace."  
"Why?"  
"I knew it belonged to the royal family, highness. And I could tell that the medallion meant a lot to its owner." 

Loki slid the cool metal into your palm, and you glanced at him questioningly.   
"The medallion was given to me by my mother. I treasure it greatly, and I thank you for bringing it back. The gems are symbolic of each member of my family; the middle stone is representative of my mother, the heart of the family. The others represent my father, brother, and myself."

You gazed at the medallion incapable of speech, knowing that you'd almost taken something so precious from this man- and this family- who had been so incredibly nice to you. You blinked back tears as Loki resumed speaking. "Do you want to know what my mother said when she gave it to me?" 

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you nodded, handing Loki the medallion.   
He twirled it between his fingers as he spoke. "It's the most remarkable thing. She told me that the medallion would help me find what I had lost. It proved useless in finding any misplaced objects, but I kept it regardless since it was from my mother. I never imagined that it would bring you back to-" 

He took a deep breath before correcting himself and simply saying, "Back."  
You missed the intense emotions shining in his eyes as he continued, "Y/N, I have to tell you something. I wanted to give you time to learn more about your family and the life you would've led without overwhelming you, but this would have been a very big part of your life so.. you have a right to know." 

You sat forward, apprehensive of what he was about to say.   
You hardly believed the words that next came from his mouth. 

"You and I were... promised to each other."


	5. The Lost Asgardian Part Five

Your eyes widened as you tried to make sense of what Loki just said.   
"We- we what?" 

"Our marriage was arranged when we were children, not long before you were taken."

You struggled for the right words as a million thoughts flooded your mind. You forgot all of the rules and formalities and spoke your mind. "Why? I'm not- you said my parents were mere friends of King Odin and Queen Frigga, they're not royalty. Why would a marriage be arranged between the two of us?" 

Loki's brows raised slightly at your question. "Well, mother and father thought that you would be a good fit for me. You were learning to harness your abilities, and to be honest you were becoming quite the trickster." A small smile crossed his face as he continued.  
"In that, you were my equal. You also knew how to handle my worst tantrums, and I think everyone knew that would be worth quite a bit one day."   
He laughed in a short, nervous way before falling silent once again. The weight of things left unsaid settled in the corners of his eyes, and you felt pain at the sorrow reflected in his features. 

After thinking for a long moment, you questioned softly, "We were still only children.. were you not opposed?"  
Loki's tone matched yours as he said, "No, Y/N, I wasn't. It made sense, and.. you grew on me a great deal more than I thought you would. Especially at that age, I didn't get along with others much then. I admit- I still don't, but.."   
Despite the jumbled mess of thoughts in your head, you laughed. You felt comfortable enough to reply, "Really, your highness? You're.. much different than what I was expecting. Or, what I was led to believe anyway."

Loki's face fell a little and his brow furrowed. "Despite what you may have heard, I care about my people- and that includes you, does it not?"  
Your eyes widened and you were quick to say, "Of course, your highness. Forgive me, I didn't mean to offend.."

After a pause, Loki explained, "It is my own fault. You haven't done anything to be forgiven for." His expression returned to one of contentment and he quickly said, "Although, there is one thing that I wish you wouldn't do."  
You held your breath, afraid you'd done something wrong already. 

"I wish you wouldn't call me things like 'your highness' when it's only the two of us. It just- it doesn't feel right."   
You were flooded with relief, and you responded, "As you wish, your- Loki." You quickly corrected yourself and a blush rose to your cheeks.

Loki smiled at you and for a few moments there was a warm silence. "May I walk you back to your room?"   
You nodded and stood from your chair, Loki extending his arm for you to take once more. The difference was that this time you could walk just fine without falling, but you accepted his arm gratefully anyway. You had a feeling you knew what Loki would say if you didn't.   
You took note of the rooms you passed as you walked, remembering the corridors you turned down to reach your room.

You took a moment before you got to your door to glance at Loki, thinking that if you'd never been taken that you would know his features almost as well as your own. The thought left you feeling strangely bitter as well as hollow, and you turned your attention to what Loki was saying to distract yourself from your unwarranted emotions. You let go of Loki's arm as he turned towards you, saying, "Someone will come by in the morning to assist you in washing up, and then as I promised we will have our hand at archery."   
Loki's eyes sparkled as your face lit with excitement, and you quickly nodded in response to the eagerly awaited plans.

You turned to enter your room, pausing as your fingers brushed the door handle.   
Without looking back, you said sincerely, "Thank you, Loki." When you said those words, you weren't just thanking him for tomorrow- you were grateful for everything.   
You slowly pushed the door open and closed it behind you without a backwards glance, your back hitting the solid surface as soon as it shut. 

You replayed the whole conversation with Loki over in your head before realizing just how exhausted you were.   
You sunk into the bed and your breathing slowed as your head hit the pillow. It was only a moment after your body fully relaxed that your tired mind drifted into unconsciousness. 

You awoke to a warm and golden sunshine streaming from the window, and for the first time in a while you felt calm and at peace. You slowly sat up as you rubbed your eyes, but when you lowered your hands you were met with a startling sight.  
An older woman was folding towels in the corner of the room next to the bath, and when she heard you inhale sharply in surprise, she turned towards you.  
"Oh, dear. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
You rose slowly from the bed, shaking your head. 

"Good. My, my, just look at you. You've grown so much!"  
You took a hesitant step closer to the woman, noting the kind and caring expression on her face.   
"You knew me-before..?"   
"Yes, child. My name is June and I was your governess before you were taken, just as I was your mother's." 

Your eyes brightened at the mention of your mother, your voice coming out in a rush as you asked, "Really? So you know her well, then?"  
June smiled softly at you and turned to prepare a bath, answering, "Yes, I practically raised her. It nearly crushed her when you were separated from us.. you don't want to hear that, though, do you? I suppose not. Anyway, we must get you into the bath if you're to be ready soon."   
She gestured for you to undress and turned her back towards you to give you some privacy. Once you were in the water, June handed you the things that you'd need to wash up before going back to folding towels. 

You lathered a foamy substance into your hair, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the warm water.   
"You remind me of her, you know, when she was your age. She always had this.. almost magic to her, and I see that in you too."  
You loved hearing about your family, but it also made you realize just how much you'd missed out on.   
You dunked your head in under the water to rinse the substance from your hair.   
When you came back up, June changed the subject to one that left you feeling a little more relaxed. 

"Prince Loki mentioned that you'll be spending quite some time outside this morning, is that right?"  
You smiled fondly as you spread soap over your skin, replying, "Yes, I hope so. I wish to learn how to shoot, and the prince has been gracious enough to offer to show me."  
You washed the soap from your body and stood from the water, reaching for a nearby towel to wrap around you. When you'd finished drying off, you slid on the undergarments that June laid out for you. As soon as you did so, June brought a few dresses over for you to choose from.   
"Oh my.." you gasped, looking at the elegant pieces of clothing June held in her hands.

"These are some of the things that the Queen picked out for you yesterday evening.. she suggested you wear this one, but you have the freedom to choose." As she said 'this one', she held up one of the dresses and you saw why Queen Frigga had suggested it. It was made of a deep maroon silk, and you fell in love with it as soon as you laid eyes on it. 

June saw your eyes brighten and she smiled warmly, handing you the maroon dress and putting away the others.   
You held it in your hands for a moment, enjoying the feel of it before slipping it on over your undergarments.  
You looked at yourself in the mirror and your eyes widened at the way the dress fit you, almost as if it were made specifically for you.   
"You look lovely, dear." June smiled at your reflection, and you felt grateful that she was here to help you.   
Your hands went to your hair, not knowing entirely what to do with it, and June said, "Leave it to me, child. Have a seat in front of the mirror and I'll show you how to braid your hair." 

You smiled as you sat down, watching June's reflection pull up a chair behind you. You closed your eyes as she gently ran a comb through your hair, expertly smoothing out all the tangles and knots. You opened your eyes again when she began to braid, and you intently watched her movements as she weaved the strands of your hair over and under each other. June had just tied a ribbon at the end of the braid when you heard a knock. June quickly rose to open the door and curtsied as Loki entered the room. You jumped to your feet, following June's lead in curtsying. You mentally chastised yourself for never doing it before, but when you glanced back up at Loki there was a look of disappointment on his face. 

You spoke as June slipped out of the room. "Is something wrong, your highness?" Loki's expression quickly softened, and he said, "No, Y/N. Are you ready?"  
You nodded and Loki extended his arm to you as he did before. Would he always do that? You accepted nevertheless, and you walked arm in arm with Loki to the practice area. You both were silent the whole way there, but it was a comfortable silence and you honestly didn't mind it. You were filled with excitement and if you spoke, you were likely to ramble on and on. 

When you were finally outside, the crisp autumn breeze gently swayed Loki's hair and you mentally thanked June for putting your hair in a braid- otherwise it would be all over the place. "I assume you've never used or held a bow before. Am I correct?" Loki gently pulled his arm away before guiding you towards a wooden bow that was propped against a quiver of arrows.

You nodded in response as Loki glanced at you.   
"Alright, then, I'll show you."   
Loki handed the bow to you, saying, "This hand should go-" Loki moved your hand along the bow to where it needed to be, "here as you nock the arrow."   
Loki handed you an arrow and watched carefully as you readied the bow for shooting. You brought the bow up the way you'd seen many archers do before, pulling the string back next to your mouth.   
"Since this is your first time, that is the right place to anchor. But-"   
Loki placed a hand on your back and your arm, moving you so you had the right form and were in line with the target. The warmth of his hands lingered after he'd removed them, and it took all you had to concentrate on the bow in your hands. 

"It looks like you're ready to give it a shot."   
You took a deep breath and focused on the target, releasing the string as you exhaled. You were stunned as you watched the arrow sink into the middle of the target, almost exactly in the center. 

A rush of excitement coursed through your body, and you opened your mouth to say something but the words caught in your throat. The arrows in the quiver in front of you shot up seemingly of their own accord and darted through the air. You dropped the bow as Loki quickly pulled you behind a tree for shelter.   
He placed both hands on your shoulders and said, "Y/N, you're the one moving those arrows- it's okay, I just need you to calm down, can you do that for me?"   
You were scared but you closed your eyes, focusing on taking deep breaths and clearing your mind. 

After what felt like forever, Loki said, "Y/N, it stopped- it's okay." When you finally opened your eyes, Loki was staring at you concernedly. You swallowed and tried to keep the tears at bay, hating that familiar feeling of helplessness constricting your lungs.   
"What- what did I do?" You heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from behind you, and you watched as Loki furrowed his brow and waved the person away. You assumed it was a guard, and it suddenly hit you that Loki could have been seriously hurt. "I'm so sorry- I don't know what happened!"

"Shh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault, Y/N- I should have remembered." 

Loki rubbed your arms as tears ran down your cheeks. "Look at me. You did nothing wrong, okay?" After a few moments, you stopped crying and Loki explained what happened.   
"You were only just beginning training when you were taken and you hadn't gained full control of your abilities yet. Anytime you were upset or felt any kind of strong emotion, your abilities would become enhanced and you would move things without consciously deciding to. And you said that your captor suppressed your abilities until he wanted you to use them, right?"

You nodded as Loki's hands fell back to his sides. "Y/N, you have to understand that we will need to work on controlling your abilities.. for your own safety."   
"Of course, your majesty. Whatever I need to do to keep something like that from happening again, I'll do it. I cannot be responsible for you or anyone else in the palace getting hurt."

Loki seemed upset at your words but he replied, "Good. We'll begin training this afternoon then."


	6. The Lost Asgardian Part Six

"Concentrate, Y/N." It had been two days since your incident with the arrows, and you'd barely made any progress. Loki observed you now from the other side of the training room, watching intently as you ran your fingers through your hair in frustration. Your brow was furrowed as you tried to keep the rubber sphere from lifting off of the ground. The sphere shook as you directed all your energy into keeping it from moving, but the frustration and anger you felt overcame your efforts and the sphere raised of what seemed like its own accord. 

"I'm sorry- I.." Tears welled in your eyes as you realized that you failed once again in keeping your emotions in check.  
Loki shook his head, coming closer as he said, "It's alright, maybe you should take a break." 

"No, I can't stop, I have to keep going. I have to- I have to do this."  
Your voice broke during the last sentence and something flashed in Loki's eyes. 

He took your face in his hands and said softly but firmly, "Listen to me, stop thinking. Whatever you've got going on in that head of yours, let it cease. Focus on your breathing."  
You did as he said, looking into his eyes and breathing shakily. As you calmed and all of your thoughts faded away, you heard the thud of the sphere falling back down to the floor. 

A few tears were still running down your cheeks and Loki wiped them away, gently asking, "Would you like to know what my mother told me after you were.. taken?"  
You were confused as to what this had to do with your training, but you nodded anyway. Loki's hands slowly left your face and fell to his sides, but his eyes stayed fixated on yours. 

His voice was still soft as he said, "She told me that when I'm in the middle of a storm and the sea around me is raging, I should keep my eyes set on the lighthouse that guides me to shore. I didn't quite understand what she meant at the time but I did later on, and those words were what helped me focus in the bloodiest of battles and the deadliest of wars." 

You nodded slowly in understanding, taking a deep breath as Loki returned to the other side of the room.   
"It is getting late. Give it one last try and we will be finished for today. Are you ready?" He didn't want to push you too hard, but he knew that you had to start making progress or you would be a danger to yourself and everyone in the palace. 

Bracing yourself, you replied, "Yes."   
As soon as the word had left your lips, a blood curdling scream filled the room and your heart started racing. The scream was coming from a speaker, but it caused a wave of panic to pass over you and an intense sense of danger to put you on edge. 

Almost immediately, the ball you struggled to control earlier shot into the air and you clamped your hands over your ears, attempting to block out the scream recording. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to focus on your breathing to calm yourself down, but the panic just wasn't subsiding. 

Loki's words came to your mind and you shakily opened your eyes. Forcing yourself to ignore the ball that was still hovering in the air, you set your eyes on Loki. He was your guiding light and you knew that you were safe as long as you were with him. Your heart rate slowed and your fear subsided, and after a minute or two of keeping your eyes on Loki, you dropped your hands. The scream recording looped and began again, but you kept your gaze on Loki and you didn't begin to panic. Instead, the ball that had caused you so much grief over the past couple of days dropped to the floor with an echoing thud. 

The recording stopped and Loki looked like he was at a loss for words.   
After a few moments of silence, he said, "That was incredible. We still have work to do, but that was- you were amazing." 

A relieved smile lifted your lips and you asked wearily, "Does that mean I'm going again?"   
Loki laughed, coming close and handing you water. "Absolutely not, you deserve a break. We'll continue tomorrow-"

You heard the training room door open and a tentative voice come from behind you, "Pardon the interruption, your highness, but may I speak with you for a moment?"  
Loki nodded in reply. His eyes met yours as he passed you, and it seemed like his deep and warm gaze saw straight into your soul. 

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, trying to ignore the way your breathing hitched and the heat that rushed to your face. You sipped the water as Loki spoke to the man in the doorway with a hushed voice, and you knew immediately that something was wrong by the apprehensive look on the servant's face. The tense discussion went on for a few more moments before the servant departed. 

You hesitated before asking, "Is everything alright?" You moved tentatively closer to Loki as he sighed and shook his head.  
The bitterness of his voice increased with every word he spoke. "We all have been searching for the man that took you, to no avail. I visited the place you told me about, the one where he... held you captive. There was no trace of him anywhere, it was as if he vanished. We finally found a new lead, and we were all hoping we would be able to catch the man and bring him to justice.. however it seems he has slipped through my fingers yet again. I have nothing to go on anymore." 

There was a few moments of tense silence as Loki turned his back to you, his shoulders rising and falling with his deep breaths.   
You stepped closer to him and, without thinking that maybe you shouldn't, placed your hand comfortingly on Loki's shoulder. He turned his head ever so slightly to look into your eyes, and your voice was soft and gentle as you said, "You'll find him- I know you will. But you need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself." 

Loki gazed at you for a few moments before something in his face shifted and he said, "It is quite late, and I'm sure you're exhausted."   
You dropped your hand from his shoulder, a bit taken aback by what felt like a dismissal.   
"Do you need me to accompany you on the way back to your room?"   
You stood there for a moment, confused as to why he was suddenly acting cold towards you. Finally, you said, "I'll be just fine on my own, thank you." The hurt you felt was evident in your voice, and you thought you saw a touch of guilt on his face before you turned and left the room. 

You paused a moment after you closed the door, trying to remember which hallway took you back to your room. You heard a loud crashing come from the other side of the door and your heart dropped, fearing that Loki was somehow hurt. You put your hand on the doorknob to go back inside but the guard posted next to the door warned, "I wouldn't do that, miss. It's best to leave his majesty alone when he's like this." 

You released your hold on the door and stepped away from it before questioning, "May I ask how often he does this?"   
"Not too often, I suppose, but in my opinion.. it always had something to do with your..."  
He didn't finish the sentence but you knew exactly what he was insinuating. You thanked the guard and made your way back to your room, those words weighing heavily on your mind. Your abduction had messed up your life, but it was getting a little easier for you to put everything behind you with every day that you spent at the palace. You knew you were finally where you should be. You just didn't realize how much your abduction had affected Loki.

You tried your best to sleep that night, but you just couldn't. Even though you knew none of it was your fault, the guilt plagued your mind and kept you wide awake.   
Sighing, you got up from the bed and slid on a white silk bath robe over your sleep wear. You wandered down the halls, not really having a destination- but you found yourself stopping when you reached Loki's door. There were no guards stationed outside it, so you thought that Loki wasn't actually inside. You were going to turn around and go back to your room, but something inside of you told you to stay. You lightly knocked on the door, and to your surprise Loki answered. He was wearing the same clothes as when you last saw him, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. 

"What are you doing up? It's late- well, I guess you could say it's early now. Is everything alright?" His voice was filled with concern in the last sentence, and you had to physically stop yourself from reaching out to him. It was honestly concerning how much of an attachment you already had to him- and only after a few days.  
Your lips lifted into a reassuring smile as you said, "No, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep, and.. I just wanted to see if you were okay."   
"I'm fine, Y/N-"

You cut him off, pleading, "Please don't lie to me. I'm worried about you, Loki."   
For a moment it looked like he wasn't going to budge, but Loki finally sighed and gestured for you to come into his room. You obliged and watched as he shut the door behind you before turning to face you. 

Your voice was soft as you prompted, "What's going on with you, Loki? Whatever it is, you can tell me."   
"I guess I'm just.. afraid. Afraid that I'll lose you again. And that fear won't go away as long as your abductor is still out there." He sat (more like sunk) down on the edge of the bed and let out a long breath. "And I've felt so angry for a long time. You were taken from m- from us. I'm angry at him and I'm, I'm angry at myself and I just.. I have all of this rage inside of me and it won't go away. And I don't know if it ever will."

You kneeled before him and gently unfolded one of his clenched fists. You pressed a kiss onto his knuckles and then flipped his hand to over and rubbed comforting, light circles into his palm. You could care less about the consequences that might come along in doing so.   
You waited until you saw the tension leave his body before saying, "You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault, just like it wasn't mine. There was nothing you could have done to stop it, okay? You were just a child, Loki."

You could tell by his expression that your words weren't having the affect you had hoped. "You know why I'm not afraid that it could happen again? Because I know that I'm safe as long as I'm with you. You would do anything to keep me from harm, I know you would. And with your training, I'll be able to protect myself soon enough. Loki, I know there's no way that anything like that will ever happen again. You have to believe that, too."

Loki slowly nodded, looking into your pleading and hopeful eyes and knowing that you were right. Nothing like that would ever happen again because he wasn't going to let it.   
A smile formed on his lips and you found your own mouth mimicking it. After a few moments of just looking at him, you realized that you were still holding his hands. You placed them back on his lap before rising and clearing your throat. 

"It's getting late- or early and you need your sleep. I'll see you in a few hours."  
You flashed him another smile before walking in the direction of the door.   
"I appreciate it, but there's no use in it now. It's a new day and I'm already awake." 

You turned back to look at him, a mischievous grin lifting your lips. You clasped your hands behind your back as Loki questioned the look on your face, "What is it?"  
"Well, neither of us are going to sleep now and there's still a few hours before daylight. I have an idea of something we could do, if you're up for it."   
Loki's eyes lit up with curiosity. "What do you have in mind?"


	7. The Lost Asgardian Part Seven

"I didn't think you would remember our childhood adventures in the royal library." You could just make out the whites of Loki's eyes as he glanced at you, the two of you walking through the palace halls. It was still very early in the morning, and since you were in the darkness with no one else awake, it felt like the two of you were in your own world. 

You softly replied, "I didn't until just yesterday. Although I can't remember- what did we do to mark the books we chose?"  
Loki smiled fondly in remembrance. "We? I believe you were the one to desecrate the spines with a painted fingerprint. And when we were found out by my parents, you had this innocent look on your face but-" Loki pressed his fist to his lips to stifle the sound of his laughter. After a moment, he was able to continue. "But you were practically covered in paint. There was no getting out of that one."   
You laughed softly as the memory came back to you. A warmth flooded your body as you remembered how happy the two of you were- regardless of the fact that you got caught. 

You turned a corner and, through the darkness, could make out the shape of the tall ebony doors the two of you had used to trespass when you were younger. The memory of little Loki running through the doorway after you while stifling playful laughter left you feeling bittersweet. It was a very early morning, just like this one, and Loki had been worried about a particular lesson with Queen Frigga. Now that you were thinking about it, neither of you could sleep, just like tonight. You had thought a mischievous trip to the library with a little paint would take his mind off of it. You hadn't thought of the evidence the paint would leave behind or the trouble you would be in when it was discovered, but for some reason you thought that hiding your favorite things between the pages of select books would be a good idea. 

Loki's voice pulled you from the memory and brought you back to the present. "At least this time there won't be repercussions." A slow smile lifted the corners of his lips as he pulled the heavy door open enough for you to slip inside.   
"Hopefully not. Thank you." You softly smiled at his back as he gently closed the door behind him. 

Moonlight streamed in through the windows, creating shadows across the floor. Your breath caught in your throat when his face was illuminated before he moved to the lantern hanging on a hook in the wall. Your heartbeat quickened as he took the lantern off the hook and lit it, the hazy glow from it somehow making Loki look even more enchanting.   
You quickly cleared your throat and tried to distract yourself from the way you were feeling. "So, where should we start?"

You walked side by side as Loki led you down one of the aisles of books, the tall shelves stretching up all the way to the ceiling. A wall was to your right and the bookshelves were to your left, with Loki holding the lantern so you could see the spines of the books as you passed them.  
"I'm positive we hid something down this aisle. Let's see.." He searched a particular shelf and when he saw a painted fingerprint on one of the spines, he quickly but carefully pulled the book out. 

Loki handed the book to you and you studied its cover before opening it. A piece of parchment was inside with small, sloppy handwriting scrawled across it. Loki moved the lantern closer so you could see and you squinted as you tried to read what it said, "I can't really make it out..." There was some smudging so you could only see a few letters clearly. The next line was in a different handwriting, a clearer one, and you recognized it as your own childish scribbling. You ran your finger over the words as you read them aloud, "Forgiven and forgotten. Always." 

You looked up at Loki curiously, not remembering what you had been referring to. He avoided your eyes as he said, "That was what you would say every time I would take a trick too far or say something wrong and would try to make it up to you. You would just hook your pinky in mine and say that."   
You knew there was something he wasn't telling you, but you just smiled faintly and put the parchment back inside the book and placed it back on the shelf.   
"Where to next?" You asked softly, coming to stand next to him again. Loki thought about it for a moment, then led you to another aisle.   
"I believe there's another one down here." You looked for a book with a painted fingerprint on its spine and after a little while of searching, finally found it.   
You tapped Loki on the shoulder to get his attention before plucking the book from its place and opening it. Inside was a dried up sunflower, delicately placed between the pages. You questioningly placed the sunflower in Loki's free hand, lost on its significance. 

Loki smiled in remembrance, with what you thought was a longing look in his eyes. He sat the lantern down on the nearly empty shelf behind him and touched the wrinkled flower in awe. "Sunflowers were your favorite, before-" He cut himself off, his voice growing soft and warm with nostalgia. "You were wearing this one in your hair and you took it out and gave it to me. You didn't tell me why, you just said you wanted me to have it."   
You watched as he gently placed the flower back in the book before returning it to its rightful place, but the look in his eyes told you he didn't want to let it go.

You put your hand on his arm so he would look at you and, when he did, you asked softly, "Why are you still clinging to the past?"  
Loki ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he looked to the floor. "If I am to be honest, I.. I guess I hold on to the time before you were taken because that's when everything was as it should have been. It was when you were safe here with us- with me. You were exactly where you were supposed to be. There's not a day that I don't think about what our life would have been like if it hadn't have happened."

There were tears in your eyes from the tormented expression on his face. You stepped closer to him, wanting to comfort him in some way. Your voice trembled as you said, "I was where I was supposed to be, but fate must have had other plans. I don't know what life would have been like, but I do know this: all that matters is that I'm here now."  
There was still a lost look in his eyes and you didn't know how to make him see things the way you saw that. You needed to get him out of the state he was in and back to you. Your voice broke and a tear slid down your cheek when you spoke, "Did you hear me? Loki, I'm right here." 

His eyes snapped to yours at the first word and when you had finished saying the last one, he brushed your tears away with trembling fingers.   
"I'm so sorry, Y/N," Loki whispered. Your heart nearly broke. He had nothing to be sorry for, but you had come to know that he harbored undeserved guilt. You shakily held out your pinky in the small space between the two of you. He looked confused for a moment until it clicked and he hooked his pinky in yours. "Forgiven and forgotten."   
At that moment, the lantern light died out and you were submerged in darkness once again. The shelves blocked the moonlight from shining on the path, so you couldn't see anything. You felt a small wave of panic at the sudden lack of light in such a tight space. You heard a book drop to the ground from a shelf behind you and you knew that you had done it subconsciously with your abilities. 

You were suddenly aware of all the hazards that the towering shelves of books posed if they were to come crashing down. Loki must have been thinking the same thing because you felt him unhook his pinky from yours but grab your wrist and spin you so your back was pressing into a shelf. You heard another book fall the the floor with a thud, and another wave of panic hit you. You felt him cage you in with his body as if to keep anything from falling and hurting you, and you felt your heart beat rapidly inside of your chest at the thought of him being harmed. Your breathing became ragged and you knew you were close to losing it, but you couldn't see him to calm down like you did in training, so you did the only thing you could think of. You wrapped your arms around his torso so your hands were on his back and pulled him further into you. You could feel his heart beating as practically all of his body pressed against you. You started to feel your breathing steady, his warm skin on yours keeping you sane. As long as you were touching him, you knew he was safe.

You stayed that way until you had calmed down, and when you knew that you were no longer a danger to the two of you, you tapped Loki's back as a way of telling him he could let go of you.   
Except he didn't. You could still feel his warmth and heartbeat, but you could also feel his chest rising and falling with his breathing.   
"Are you alright? You can let go now." 

There was a beat of silence before Loki murmured, "I don't think I can."   
You were instantly concerned that he had somehow gotten hurt and frantically ran your hands all over him, checking for injuries in the dark. "Please tell me you're okay." He could hear the worry in your voice and was quick to reassure you, catching one of your hands on his chest in his own while still maintaining as small of a space between you as possible. 

"I'm fine, Y/N. Better than fine, actually. If you want me to move, you're going to have to move me yourself because I don't think I have the strength to let go."   
There was a desperation in his voice and you decided not to push it.   
"We'll stay right here then." He leaned his forehead against yours and you closed your eyes, wanting to absorb and remember every detail of this moment.


	8. The Lost Asgardian Part Eight

WARNING ⚠️ : Violence Ahead. Daggers, stabbing, and blood, oh my!

You stayed like that until the sun came up. As soon as you caught a flash of light behind your eyes, you opened them and saw sunlight pouring in from the tops of the shelves and through empty spaces in the rows of books.   
Loki slowly opened his eyes as well, and heat rose to your cheeks as you saw just how close you were to him- his lips mere centimeters from yours. The last thing you should have been thinking about was kissing him, but it was the first thing that came to mind. He must have been thinking the same thing though because he ever so slowly began closing the short distance between your mouths. 

The sound of the door opening caused both of you to stop in your tracks. The voice of a guard boomed, "Prince Loki wasn't in his chambers, your grace. Neither was Y/N. Should we be alarmed?"   
A softer and gentler voice, belonging to Queen Frigga, replied knowingly, "Not yet. They're likely in the same place. We will have cause for alarm if we have not heard from Loki within an hour."   
Their voices grew quieter before you heard the door open and close again. After waiting a second to see if the guard and Queen Frigga were still there, Loki moved towards the door with his hand still holding yours. You followed along, the feeling of his skin against yours taking over your thoughts. Loki held the door open for you and you stepped into the hall, waiting on him to close the door back.

He never let go of your hand once as you made your way through the corridors, and he slowed his pace as you turned into the hall where your room was. He sounded like he didn't want to leave as he said, "I'm afraid I must be going. We must both get ready for the day and I have a meeting to prepare for."  
He paused a moment before adding teasingly, "They're likely to send out a search party if I don't make an appearance soon."   
You stood outside your door, waiting for him to let go and head back down the corridor. Instead, Loki just stood there looking at you. Your heart warmed at the thought that he couldn't make himself leave, so you pressed a kiss on his knuckles before pulling your hand away from his grasp. He stood still, making no move to leave. You laughed as you said, "Loki, you need to get going."

His expression was serious and his voice strained as he tentatively asked, "Promise that I'll see you later?"   
Your eyes and voice softened as you replied, "Of course."  
"You have to promise me." You didn't think he would leave otherwise.  
"Loki, I promise." He flashed a breathtaking smile before walking a few feet backwards. You laughed and gave him a small wave as you opened your door. He finally turned around when you walked through the door. You closed it behind you, too distracted with thoughts of Loki to notice June laying a dress on your bed. Your heart nearly leapt out of your chest at the sight of her, and you braced yourself for something to go flying around the room from your brief flash of panic; to your surprise, nothing happened. 

"Good morning, Y/N. I hope you do not mind, but I have taken the liberty of choosing your dress for today. There is an important guest arriving for a meeting. Since Prince Thor has been called away unexpectedly, Lelornai will be meeting with Prince Loki instead, so I've chosen something I believe to be suitable for the occasion."   
You temporarily forgot that nothing in the room was moving seemingly on its own as you listened to what June said. She smiled sweetly as you asked confusedly, "Wait, am I to be meeting this guest? And who is it?" 

June explained, "Yes, but only in passing. It would be considered improper if you did not greet him. His name is Lelornai, a battle adviser of the royal family. I do not know if you remember seeing him when you were younger, but he came for a visit then too."   
Your brows furrowed and you were going to ask another question when June said, "Oh, dear! Look at the time. You must be getting ready. First we will get the dress on-"   
You cut her off. "That's okay, June. I can get myself ready this morning, I'm sure they're keeping you busy enough. Thank you." You smiled at her as she nodded her head and said, "Alright, dearie. If you need anything, you know how to find me." 

As soon as she was gone, you undressed and slid the dress she had picked out for you on. You washed your face before attempting to pull your hair up into a style you had seen on Queen Frigga. When your hair looked as presentable as it was going to get, you bent down to get your shoes from under the bed. Sliding them on, you turned to leave the room when you heard a knock at the door. You didn't think before opening it and found yourself face to face with the man you could never forget.   
You nearly stopped breathing at the sight of your captor standing right in front of you in the palace hall. You couldn't move or speak, let alone scream. It was like you were frozen, just standing there and not being able to do a thing. 

"Are you not going to invite me in? Where's your manners?" His wicked grin made your skin crawl and a chill shoot down your spine.   
Your body finally reacted and you tried to shut the door, but the man who turned your world upside down shoved his way into your room, clamping his hand over your mouth as he pushed the door shut with his foot. 

"Don't scream or I'll end you." He hissed into your ear, and you slowly nodded, letting him know you had no intentions of doing so.  
He warily lowered his hand, and raised his other hand to show you the dagger he was keeping hidden up his sleeve. "This is what I'll slash your throat with if you don't keep quiet. I'm on a tight schedule so I'll keep this short and to the point." At the word point, he brushed the tip of the dagger across the flesh at the base of your neck. He didn't apply enough pressure to puncture the skin, but it was enough to get the message across.

"I have a meeting in the palace today, and it would be an absolute shame if a certain someone was unable to keep their mouth shut."   
You swallowed before shakily asking, "You're Lelornai?"   
Lelornai sneered in response. "If you tell a soul about me taking you captive, I will end you and anyone you opened your mouth to before you can even blink. You hear me?"   
You whispered, "I understand."

He lowered the dagger, saying, "Good. As long as you keep quiet, we won't have any problems. I must be going or I'll be late for my meeting. See you soon." He said the last sentence menacingly as he left your room, shutting the door behind him.

You let out a breath you didn't know you'd been holding and leaned on to the bed rail for support. You took a moment to steady yourself, and the fear you had for your life quickly dissipated- only for a new one to take its place. You wouldn't be able to warn Loki or anyone else about who Lelornai was without him knowing, and you didn't know what Lelornai was planning but it certainly wasn't good. You felt sick at the thought of something happening to Loki, and you knew you had to do something to get him away from Lelornai.

You hurried to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed a match from the top drawer. With trembling fingers, you lit the match and touched the flame it produced to the sheet on your bed. Any other time, you would be horrified to watch your bed go up in flames, but in the moment you were so glad it worked. 

The flames spread to the curtains hanging just behind the bed and you ran from the room, screaming at the top of your lungs, "Fire! There's a fire!"  
Your plan seemed to be working. Palace workers and a few guards streamed into the hallway as you ran in their direction.   
"Please, help! There's a fire in my room!" The workers sprung into action and started putting out the fire, and as you made your way down the hall you saw June. You quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, out of earshot. 

"June, there's something really important I need you to do for me."   
Concern flooded her features. "What is it, dear?"   
"I need you to go find Loki, he should be in a meeting with Lelornai. Tell him that there's been a fire and I've been hurt. Tell him- tell him that I need him and that I'm in the infirmary wing. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for lying, just- please hurry." There was an urgency in your voice and June didn't question you. She hurried off to go find Loki and you ran in the direction of the King and Queen's chambers. 

You turned a corner and almost ran right into Queen Frigga, with King Odin right behind her. "What is wrong, Y/N?" She asked worriedly, and you told them all about Lelornai.   
"He's extremely dangerous and I don't know what he has planned. I came to warn you that he's in the palace and you need to go-"   
The guards nearby stepped in to escort King Odin and Queen Frigga out of harm's way, but before they could, Queen Frigga (as if she knew what you were going to do) said, "Y/N, it is too dangerous. Please, let the guards handle it."   
Before she could protest further, you ran back in the direction you came. 

You finally reached the door of the room that served as the meeting room and, with a racing heart, pushed it open.   
Lelornai was standing with his back to the door but when the door closed behind you and he turned around, you saw he wasn't alone. Lelornai had one arm wrapped like a vice around Loki's throat, and was pressing the blade of the dagger into Loki's skin as a warning not to come any closer.  
You slowly held your hands up, showing that you weren't carrying any weapons and that there was no one else with you. Tears filled your eyes and your voice broke as you said, "Please, don't hurt him. Just let him go." 

Lelornai raised an eyebrow at you. "You're in no position to be making requests." He pressed the dagger a little further into Loki's neck, making Loki wince in pain.   
"What is it that you want? I'll do anything, please, you don't have to hurt him. Please, I'll do anything."   
Lelornai seethed, "I don't want anything from you. What I want is the throne, and you've completely ruined that. If you had kept your mouth shut, my plan would've worked and I could have taken what's rightfully mine. You know, I always keep my word. I should just kill him right now." 

Lelornai's eyes went to the dagger in his hand and you knew he really would kill Loki if you didn't do something fast.   
You hastily moved your hand to the side and the dagger was yanked from Lelornai's hand, hovering in the air out of his reach.   
Lelornai cursed and, in his confusion, loosened his grip on Loki. Loki jammed his elbow into Lelornai's ribs and Lelornai doubled over in pain. Loki grabbed the dagger from the air and slammed it into Lelornai's back. 

Lelornai gasped for air before collapsing to the floor, his blood streaming and staining the marble.   
Loki bent down to check for Lelornai's pulse. When he straightened, his face was grim yet relieved. "He's dead."   
You hurriedly closed the distance between you and cradled his face in your hands. "Oh my God, Loki! Are you alright?"   
Loki pulled you tightly into him, capturing you in his embrace. "I am now."


	9. The Lost Asgardian Part Nine

Loki didn't let you out of his sight for the rest of the day. Not that you minded, given what had happened earlier. Even though the threat of a psychotic Lelornai was gone and the past was finally laid to rest, the day's events were still weighing heavily on everyone- but Loki especially.

When night fell, Loki insisted on you taking his room for the night, since the fire had damaged yours. He stayed close by your side as you walked down the hall, his hand on your back to make sure you were right there next to him. You couldn't blame him though; you were just as protective of him as he was of you.

Loki nodded stiffly at the guard posted outside of his door as the two of you entered his room. Shutting the door behind him, Loki walked you over to show you the inside of the wardrobe, saying, "June brought over some of your things for you to sleep in, and the connecting bathroom is just through that door. Um.." Loki paused, running his hand through his hair. "I'll be in a room right down the hall if you need anything, alright?"

He turned towards the door and you grabbed his warm hand, saying, "Loki, wait."  
He stopped and you stepped in front of him, looking up at him as you said, "I- I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Loki looked down at his hand in yours, waiting a moment before softly replying, "Y/N, you needn't worry. There's a guard posted right outside the door."

"No, I meant- will you stay with me?"

Loki's eyes snapped to yours in surprise at the question. "I-um... I don't know if that's such a good idea, love."

Despite his apprehension, you smiled at the pet name. Rubbing your thumb over the back of his hand, you teased, "How so? As long as you keep these hands to yourself, Loki, I don't see why it would be a problem."

He cracked a smile, the tension in his face melting away at your tone. "Alright. Anything for you, love."

You beamed at him and you slipped your hand from his, grabbing your sleepwear. "I'll be right back," you said before entering the bathroom.

After changing, you tucked your hair behind your ear as you glanced in the mirror. You were a little nervous, but you mostly felt relieved. It just felt right being with Loki; it was like coming home.

You opened the bathroom door with your hand covering your eyes, playfully asking, "Are you decent?"

"Maybe, maybe not." You could hear the grin in his voice and you laughed, peeking through your fingers. When you saw that he was dressed, you dropped your hand to your side and smiled at him.

Loki's white shirt raised slightly on his back as he reached for something sitting on one of his shelves. He hid the object in his hands as he turned to face you, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he leaned casually against the shelf.

"What's that?" You asked curiously, taking a few slow steps toward him.

"What's what?" He teased, pretending like he didn't know what you were talking about.

"Whatever is in your hands." You raised an eyebrow as you crossed your arms, an amused smile gracing your lips.

"Oh, that. It's just a little something I made for you yesterday after training, but I'm not sure if I should give it to you. You may not like it." His teasing demeanor faded and the apprehensive tone and nervousness in Loki's eyes were hard to ignore.

Your smile faded and you walked a few more steps until you were right in front of Loki. His eyes stayed on yours as you uncrossed your arms and held out your hand. "You know, I think I'd love anything as long as it came from you."

The corners of his lips turned up into a tender smile and he placed the mystery gift in your outstretched hands. "Loki!" You gasped, your eyes taking in the beautiful necklace in your hands. In the middle of the delicate chain was the gilded tip of an arrow. "You really made this?"

Loki's voice met your ears. "Mhm. It's from the arrow you hit the target with that day. When you wear this, I want you to be reminded of how far you've come since then. I'm so proud of you, love."

Tears started to pool in your eyes and you quickly brushed them away before pulling Loki into a hug. "Thank you, Loki. I- I really don't know what to say."

You stood there in his arms for a few minutes, a soft smile on both of your faces.   
When you pulled away, you looked into his breathtaking eyes and asked, "Could you put it away, please? Just until tomorrow. I don't want to accidentally break something so special."

He nodded, taking the necklace from you and putting it back on the shelf he had retrieved it from. You sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Loki to turn back around. When he did, you patted the space on the bed next to you. He sat down and you looked at the small cut on his neck as you said, "I'm so grateful that nothing happened to you today. I don't know what I would have done if..."

Loki tugged you closer and wrapped his arm around you. Tilting your chin up so you would look at him, Loki said, "You're the only reason that I'm still here. Y/N, you saved my life."

He brushed a tear from your cheek as you whispered, "And you saved mine."

You moved your hand on top of his and brought it away from your face just slightly, placing a kiss on his palm. Looking up into his eyes, there was a tenderness yet an intensity there.

Suddenly, Loki moved his hand back to your cheek and pressed his lips to yours. Your eyes closed and a warmth spread through you as your mouths moved slowly together, your hand moving to rest on Loki's chest.

The kiss seemed to end too soon, but when you parted, you were both breathless. You kept your eyes closed as Loki ran his thumb across your cheek tenderly and his silky voice met your ears as he said, "You are absolutely stunning, love."

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks and you opened your eyes to see him smiling down at you. You smiled softly back at him, wanting to remember the way you felt in this moment forever.

You spent the rest of the night in Loki's loving embrace, hoping that you wouldn't wake up tomorrow to find that tonight had been just a dream.

You were relieved when you opened your eyes the next morning and saw that you were still in Loki's room, feeling the heavy warmth of his arm draped across your waist.   
If you had never been ripped away from everything you lived, every morning for the past few years could have been just like this.

Turning your head to glance at the sunlight streaming from the window on Loki's "side" of the room, you were surprised to see Loki's eyes were open with a sleepy smile on his lips. "Good morning," he whispered.

Turning over in his arms so you were facing him, you smiled. "Good morning, Loki. How long have you been up?"

Brushing a strand of hair away from your face, Loki responded, "Not long, love. You know, I have no obligations today, and I was wondering if..."

Loki stopped abruptly and you furrowed your brow. "If what, Loki?"

"If you'll spend the day with me, just the two of us. Away from the palace and everyone else."

"Of course, I'd love to. What did you have in mind?"   
————————————————————  
You stood next to Loki's horse, gazing up slightly at her beauty. "This wasn't what I was expecting, in a good way."

"I'll mount first and then help you up, alright?" You nodded in response and Loki hoisted himself up onto his horse. He reached an arm down and pulled you up. Your back was pressed against his chest and his arms were around you, holding the reins.

"Remind me again why I'm not on a different horse?" You grinned as Loki moved the reins and the horse began to walk.

"I thought that this week has been difficult enough for you without learning how to ride."  
You could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke and his voice in your ear nearly made you shiver.

"Oh, so being this close wasn't part of the plan?" Your tone was teasing as you leaned your head back against Loki's shoulder.

"That may have been part of the reason, I admit."

"I don't mind in the slightest. I like being near you. Now that I know what it feels like.. I don't want to be away from you again."  
Loki pressed a tender kiss to your temple before reassuring you, "You won't have to be."

You rode in silence for a few minutes, and then a thought popped into your mind and you couldn't shake it off. "Loki, what happens when my parents arrive?"

You felt Loki stiffen behind you. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said that they travel a lot due to their diplomatic positions.."

Loki took a deep breath, yet answered shakily, "I tried not to think about that."

"If they departed again, I.. I don't know if I would go with them." Loki gave the reins a tug and his horse slowed to a stop.

"This is it." Loki dismounted the horse before holding his arms out to you and helping you off. You were standing in his arms and neither of you moved away. You faintly heard the sound of a waterfall rushing nearby, but you didn't take your eyes off of Loki.

He, however, was avoiding your eyes. You brought your hands up to cradle his face and said softly, "We can't avoid this, Loki. My parents will be here soon. I was going to say, I don't know if I would go with them even though I feel like.. like I owe it to them, because-"  
Loki finally met your eyes and you said with one look what you couldn't bring yourself to say with words.

Loki's brow furrowed as he realized what you meant. "Do you really mean that?"

You nodded, saying, "I do, I really do. I love you."

You hesitantly stepped forward, closing the small gap between you at the same time that Loki pulled you forward.   
Your lips met and sparks flew.


	10. The Lost Asgardian Part Ten

"Are you serious?" Loki's voice was raised slightly so you could hear him over the rushing of the waterfall.   
You nodded, subconsciously touching the necklace Loki made for you. Loki followed your movement with his eyes and smiled softly.

Loki put his hands up in mock surrender, a playful edge to his voice as he said, "Alright. Just don't complain if you're cold afterwards."

Giddy laughter spilled from your lips as you kicked off your shoes. "I think I'll leave the whining to you."

Loki took off his boots, his voice stopping you from jumping in the water that very second. "I would be nice to me if I were you. Considering you were young when.. when Lelornai took you, do you know how to swim?"

You hadn't really thought about that, you were just so excited to get in the water. "No, I- I don't think so."

Loki raised an eyebrow, the teasing tone in his voice returning. "Then, I would watch how you speak to your lifeline. I'll go in first so you don't drown."

You watched as he took off his shirt and tossed it next to his boots before jumping into the water. Your pulse and breathing quickened when he reached the surface, pushing his wet hair back away from his face by running his hands through it.

"Come on in, Y/N." You took a deep breath before jumping into the water, and for a second you were fully submerged. The water was cold but invigorating, and when Loki pulled you to the surface, you felt more alive than you'd felt in a long time.

The water was deep enough that your feet couldn't touch the bottom, and it was up to your shoulders so Loki really was your lifeline. His warm hands gripped your waist to keep you above the water as you smoothed your hair back away from your face. You placed your hands on his bare shoulders and pulled yourself into his body, feeling more secure the closer you were to him.

"Oh, I see. Tease me for having you ride on my horse just to be close to you, then you do something like this." Loki's infectious grin was a mile wide.

"I could not be touching you at all and try to manage on my own, if that's what you'd prefer." You laughed as Loki snaked his arms around you and tightened his grip.

"Not at all." Loki hummed as you moved your hands from his shoulders to wrap your arms around his neck. "I love you." His voice was low and soft, and if you hadn't have been so close to him, you wouldn't have been able to hear him over the sound of the waterfall.

You smiled, resting your forehead against Loki's. "I love you, too."

After a while of enjoying the time you had alone together, the two of you sat on the grass to dry off and watch the sunset. Loki shuffled close to you and leaned backwards on his hands, one of them resting just behind your back.  
You laid your head in the crook of his neck, keeping your eyes on the flowing water but knowing that a smile lifted his lips.

Loki's voice met your ears. "A short time ago, I allowed myself to feel cheated of all those years, all that time I could have spent with you. But I've come to realize every moment that fate allows us to be together is truly a blessing." You glanced at him, and the intensity in his eyes sent a shiver down your spine.

"I feel the same way." You placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Loki responded by gently holding your face with one of his hands and leaning in for another kiss, this one soft and lingering. You looked into his eyes for a bit until the sound of the waterfall reminded you of where you were.

You both admired the waterfall for a little longer, the sounds of the water crashing and flowing filling you with a sense of peace. It was beginning to get late and Loki asked if you were ready to head back.

You moved your head from his shoulder, nodded and released his hand. You both got up and dusted your clothes off before making your way, hand in hand, to where Loki had tied his horse.

Loki mounted the horse once again and helped you up so you were sitting in front of him. This time you didn't tease him, leaning back slightly so you could feel the warmth of his chest pressed against your back.

As the horse began to walk, Loki spoke softly near your ear, "I could get used to this."

You sighed as Loki tenderly kissed your shoulder. "Me too." You were in a daze all the way back to the palace, a little lost in Loki's presence.

When you arrived at the stables, Loki hopped down from the horse and helped you down. You waited by the entrance while he handed the horse off to the stable worker, and when Loki returned, he held his hand out for you to take. You intertwined your fingers with his and smiled softly up at him. He looked down at you with warmth in his eyes.

The clearing of a throat brought you out of your own little world and when you turned your head forward, you saw Queen Frigga standing at the palace doors. You let go of Loki's hand as the two of you approached the Queen.

"Y/N, may I steal my son for a moment?" You knew it wasn't really a question, and that the Queen was just far too nice to outright dismiss you.

You bowed your head, saying, "Of course, your highness." You quickly entered the palace and made your way to Loki's room. You shut the door behind you and leaned on it for a second, taking a deep breath to compose yourself.

When you felt fully steady, you changed into fresh clothes and caught a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror. Your lips were slightly more plump than usual from having been kissed so intensely, and your eyes had a renewed shine to them. Your cheeks were even a little flushed. You looked happy. You looked alive. All because of Loki.

You ran a hand through your hair and sat on the bed, smiling as you thought of the way he looked at you at the waterfall.

A few minutes passed by before Loki entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards you. "Is everything okay?"  
Loki didn't respond and it seemed like he was lost in thought.

"Loki?" Still no answer.

"Asgard to Loki!" You gently called, and he snapped back to reality and turned towards you.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. What did you say?"

You touched his shoulder concernedly. "I asked if everything was alright."

Loki laid his hand on yours briefly in a reassuring gesture and he smiled, but it was one of those that didn't quite reach the eyes. "Yes. Mother informed me that your mother and father will arrive in the morning, and they are to stay at the palace until they find a place in Asgard to settle into and make it their home."

Your brow furrowed in confusion. "My parents are staying in Asgard? I thought they traveled all over the realms."

Loki smiled, another one that didn't reach his eyes. "They are being relieved of their diplomatic duties so they no longer have to be away from home, and your father will take the place of Lelornai as battle adviser. They are to remain in Asgard to be with you."

"That's wonderful news, Loki!" You were beaming at the thought of your reunion with your parents, and the stories they'd have to tell from all the years that you were apart.

"It truly is." You could tell he was happy for you, no doubt, but you also knew Loki, and you knew something wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong?" You held his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Nothing, love. I was just thinking about the last time I saw your father." You nodded for him to go on. "He stopped in Asgard for a meeting with Odin a few years ago. I remember passing by him in the hall and he looked at me with such disappointment and contempt. I can't help but wonder if the same hostility will still be present."

You tried your best to make your voice sound soothing and reassuring. "I promise that it will be alright, Loki. Even if he doesn't come around at first, he will. Be patient and give him time, just like you did with me."

Loki kissed your temple before saying, "You're always right. That's one of the many things I love about you."


	11. Part 11

"And then he stabbed me!" Thor's bellowing laughter met your ears and you gave him a slight smile, shifting your eyes beside you to Loki. The corners of his lips barely lifted as he continued to pick at his breakfast. He'd been quiet the whole morning, simply pulling you into a hug when you told him good morning. 

You knew he was deep in thought about something from the dazed look in his eye and the way his brow was furrowed. You put your right hand on his knee under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. Loki tilted his head slightly to the side to meet your eyes, his hand moving to cover yours. 

"If you'll excuse us, mother, father, there are things we must do to prepare for the anticipated arrival." King Odin nodded stiffly and Loki stood, holding your hand in his. You took the cue and followed Loki, waiting to speak until you'd stepped into the hall and the door shut behind you. 

"Loki, what is it?" He turned towards you and you cupped his face with your left hand. He leaned into your touch, his eyes closing to savor the moment a bit longer. 

"I feel incredibly selfish keeping you here. You mean more to me than all of Asgard, Y/N, and I would love for you to stay here, if that is what will make you happy." He moved your hand on his face to hold it in his. "But I know you have been separated from your family for far too long, and I would hate to hinder that reunion. Since your parents will be remaining in Asgard, it will be less painful to watch you depart and you could return to the palace whenever you wished."

Your voice was soft yet firm, "I wish you wouldn't keep your thoughts locked in that brilliant mind of yours. It's not selfish, the decision was mine and I stand by my choice. I don't know if I could bear being apart from you." 

"And I, you." He brought his forehead down to rest against yours and you closed your eyes. You stood like that for a few moments before a voice interrupted you.

"Your majesty, Lady Clementia and Lord Saevitia have arrived. They are with King Odin and Queen Frigga in the common room."

Loki moved his head back and gave your hands a squeeze before letting them go. His eyes held yours and his voice was barely above a whisper, "Are you alright?"

You took a deep breath, and the excitement and nerves that hadn't yet made an appearance decided now would be a good time to do so. Regardless of how you were feeling, your parents had waited long enough, so you nodded and followed Loki to the common room. 

You stopped just outside of the door as you noticed a gold potted plant start spinning a little ways down the hall. You knew you were unconsciously causing it to move, so you closed your eyes for a moment and tried to calm yourself. You could still hear the sound of the metal scooting and clanging and your breathing started to quicken. 

You felt Loki's fingers graze your arms and his soothing voice met your ears, "Love, we don't have to go in until you're ready, alright?"

You opened your eyes, your gaze meeting Loki's. You took a few deep breaths and as you looked into his eyes, you felt some of the tension leave your body. The pot down the hall stopped spinning and you waited a few more moments before telling Loki you were ready. 

"Are you sure?" Loki asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Yes. I'm alright as long as you're with me." Loki gazed at you for a moment longer before his hands fell from your arms. He turned around and pushed the door open, holding it for you to go through first. 

You entered the room, your eyes immediately landing on the King and Queen sitting with what must be your parents. Your parents sprung to their feet, your mother taking a timid step towards you. Tears welled in her eyes as she said, "Y/N?" 

You couldn't find the words to say, so you nodded and tried your best to give her an encouraging smile. 

Your mother couldn't seem to find any words to express how she felt either, and she rushed to pull you into an emotional embrace. She held you tightly and your father wrapped his arms around you both, easing your nerves.

You stood like that for a while, a few tears falling from your own eyes. You could feel the pure love radiating from your parents, and you had never felt more happy than in that moment. You were surrounded by the people who loved you and who never forgot you after years of your absence.

Your father pulled away and your mother loosened her grip to cup your face in her hands. "My darling Y/N, I am so, so sorry this happened. We should have been watching you, protecting you. Can you ever forgive us?"

She wiped a few of your tears away as you gave her a reassuring smile. "There is nothing to forgive. What happened wasn't anyone's fault."

Your father spoke, his voice smooth yet thick with emotion, "I'd like to get my hands on the evil, son of a-"

Loki gently interjected, realizing the King and Queen hadn't yet filled your parents in on what had happened at the palace. "It was Lelornai. Taking Y/N was evidently one of the steps in a plot to steal the throne. All parties involved have been punished for their crimes."

You shot Loki a questioning look. Parties? Who else besides Lelornai was involved, and why didn't Loki tell you? Loki gave the slightest of nods, as if to say I'll tell you later.

Your mother softly asked, "What of Lelornai, Prince Loki?" 

Loki shifted his gaze from you to your mother, his stance stiffening at the reminder of what happened in the palace. "He is no longer among the living."

Your fingers curled into a fist at your side as you thought about the terror Lelornai had caused, how he had dared to lay a finger on Loki. You had tried not to think about it too much. Honestly, the amount of sheer hatred and anger you felt towards a dead man frightened you.

"I'd prefer him to be living so I could have ended him myself, but- I am glad it's all over and you're home safe, Y/N." Your father pulled you in for a quick side hug and you relaxed, lightly patting his back. You expected to feel a little awkward initially, but you were pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to interact with them. Although it wasn't as overwhelming as you'd thought it'd be, you were quite emotionally drained.

You pulled away as your mother said, "Yes, thank the gods for that. We missed you so much. We never gave up hope." You sent a grateful, weary smile in her direction. Loki's brow furrowed and his lips parted as he prepared to say something. Queen Frigga spoke before Loki could, "Clementia, Saevitia, I know that you've just arrived and you've had a long journey, but I believe we have a few matters to discuss before you get settled." 

The Queen gave Loki a loving, dismissive glance and Loki extended his arm for you to take. You told your parents goodbye and accepted Loki's arm, letting him lead you out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind you, Loki worked his magic and the two of you were in his room in an instant. 

Your emotions hit you all at once: a confusing mix of sadness and joy, hatred and love. You couldn't pinpoint exactly which feelings overwhelmed you, but tears stung your eyes and a sob escaped your lips before you could stop it. Loki pulled you into him, cradling your head against his chest. He ran his other hand up and down your back soothingly and whispered words of comfort in your ear. You wound your arms tightly around his torso, clutching the material covering his shoulders with trembling fingers.

You stayed like that for what felt like hours, and Loki didn't release you from his grip until your tears subsided and your breathing returned to normal. He tenderly cupped your face in his hands, his eyes meeting yours and asked, "Are you alright, my love?" 

You nodded and he wiped the remaining tears from your face, saying, "It's been quite an eventful day already, hasn't it?" 

You let out a small laugh, replying, "Yes, it has. What do you think the King and Queen needed to discuss with my parents?"

Loki's hands trailed down your shoulders and arms to grasp your hands in his own. "Most likely living arrangements and duties attached to your father filling the role of battle adviser. Nothing too exciting, I'm sure."


	12. Part 12

Queen Frigga pulled Loki aside after the meeting and told him what was discussed- marriage, of all things. Loki protested the idea at first, saying, “Clementia and Saevitia just arrived and Y/N is still adjusting, I hardly think now is the time-“

Queen Frigga’s tone was gentle yet firm, “My son, now must be the time. If you are not engaged to be married soon, both you and Y/N will be matched with other compatible suitors.”

Loki bit back the bitter, venomous words on the tip of his tongue. He loved you so fiercely that he would slaughter entire armies with his bare hands for you, but he didn’t want to urge you into something as serious as marriage before you were ready. His hand was being forced, however, and he knew it was something he had to do. With a curt nod, Loki set off to find Clementia and Saevitia. 

He found the couple in one of the common areas, quietly chattering amongst themselves. They rose upon Loki’s entrance and bowed formally. Clementia straightened, smiling and saying, “To what do we owe the pleasure, Prince Loki?”

Loki gestured for the two to sit back down before settling himself in across from them. “It is my understanding that marriage between myself and Y/N was at the center of conversation during the meeting with my father and mother. I am surprised that you would approve, with everything that has happened in the past.”

Saevitia’s voice was a deep rumble as he spoke, “Your highness, you were the one to recognize Y/N. You made sure she was cared for and that we would be able to come home to Asgard to be with her. You made sure Lelornai could never hurt her again. The past has been forgotten. It is the future that truly matters.”

Saevitia’s words began to lift the weight that Loki had been carrying for years. The guilt of not being able to stop Y/N from being taken would not vanish overnight, but this was certainly a start. Loki’s lips curled into a relieved smile as he said, “Thank you, truly. I love Y/N, and I intend to ask her to marry me tonight.”   
—————————————————————

Night had fallen and Loki still hadn’t returned to his room. Your heart sunk further in your chest with every passing second, pacing the floor as you waited for him to come back.  
The sound of footsteps approaching stilled your movements. You heard a knock at the door and you hurriedly opened it, grinning at the sight of Loki.

You moved backwards so he could come in as you said, “This is your room, you don’t have to knock.”

Loki passed you without a word and stood with his back to you, breathing deeply as if to summon courage.Your brow furrowing concernedly, you moved to stand in front of him and placed your hands on his shoulders to get him to look at you. “What happened?”

There was something hidden in his eyes that you couldn’t quite make out and his shoulders were rigid with tension beneath your fingertips. He didn’t answer, his eyes holding yours in a way that frightened you. 

“Loki, please, you’re scaring me.” At the panic in your voice, Loki seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He shook his head and took your hands in his, pressing a kiss to your inner wrist. “Forgive me, love. There’s something I need to ask you. You might want to sit down.”

You perched on the edge of his bed, your heartbeat quickening from his words. Loki knelt on the ground before you, taking one of your hands in his again. He appeared just as unnerved as you felt and you rubbed soothing circles over the back of his hand with your thumb. 

After a few moments, Loki’s eyes met yours, and the storm brewing within him was dying. He seemed a bit more at ease now, as if he’d made up his mind about something. “I understand if this feels like too much, too soon and I want you to know that it’s okay to say no to what I’m about to ask. Don’t feel pressured to say yes, okay? Only if you want to. Do you promise?”

You gave him your best reassuring smile. “I promise, Loki.” 

“Y/N, I never want to be without you again. I never want to have to miss your smile, your laugh, your touch. All the years I live will be pointless if you’re not by my side. I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

Tears welled in your eyes as Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box. He let go of your hand to open the box, and you gasped at the beautiful engagement ring nestled within. Your eyes met Loki’s again and his voice was the softest you’d ever heard it, “Will you marry me?” 

You cupped his face in your hands and whispered tenderly, “Yes! Why would you ever think I would say no? Loki, I love you.” 

The most mesmerizing smile lit Loki’s face and he pushed himself up to capture your lips with his. Your mouth moved against his as you dropped your hands from his face and took the ring box from his hand, placing it on the bed. You wound your arms around his neck and leaned back into the bed, pulling him on top of you. 

Your mouths broke apart during the transition, and Loki pulled his head back slightly to gaze at you. He ran his thumb gently over your parted mouth as he breathed, “You are so beautiful, Y/N.”

Your tone was light as you said, “You don’t have to do that, Loki. You already have me in your bed.”

Something shifted in Loki’s eyes as he questioned, “What makes you think I would tell you you’re beautiful merely to bed you? Come on, love, you know better than that.”

You averted your gaze, trailing a finger over the lines of the leather covering his torso. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Loki’s thumb gently hooked under your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. Your breathing hitched from the intensity in his expression. His voice was warm yet firm as he said, “You, my darling, have bewitched me. You hold my heart in your hands and I will do anything you want me to, you need only ask. I will never cease to lavish you with attention and affection, although it is a mere fraction of the praise you deserve. I could tell you you’re beautiful every second of every day and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

You tilted your head up and pressed your lips to his. You couldn’t quite express how you felt through words, so you poured all of your emotions into the tender, heart melting kiss. Loki’s fingers brushed your jaw and your hands snaked into his hair. He pulled away only to come back in for another kiss, and another, each one more fervent than the last. Neither of you could resist the feverish urge to claim each other’s lips and soon, you were both gasping for breath. 

You took advantage of Loki trying to catch his breath and rolled you both over so you were on top of him. You moved to straddle him, leaning forward to pin his wrists to the bed. He could easily escape your grasp if he wanted to but he simply stared amusedly up at you. 

You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, your lips never leaving his porcelain skin as you trailed to his temple. You pressed a tender kiss there and another at the corner of his eye. From there, you peppered kisses down his cheek and across to his nose. You teased Loki as your lips barely brushed against his, but instead of kissing him, you moved further down to his chin. You trailed his jaw with your mouth, dipping lower to feel his pulse point. Loki’s heart was racing and your lips curled into a smile at the effect you had on him. 

Loki’s breathing hitched as you pressed a kiss to his Adam’s apple before following your trail back up. His eyes were closed by the time you pressed your lips to his forehead once again, and the expression of pure bliss and relaxation on his face warmed your heart. You moved your hands from his wrists to rest on his chest. Your eyes fluttered closed as you finally sealed his lips with yours, the kiss intimate and full of warmth. 

When you pulled away, Loki rolled you over so you were underneath him again. He stretched his arm out to the side and pulled the engagement ring from the box. You offered him your left hand and he slid the diamond encrusted band onto your finger. 

You gazed up at Loki tenderly, your hand moving to frame his jaw. “I love you, Loki.”

His soft eyes contrasted with his firm voice, “I love you more.”

“We’ll see about that.” You pressed your lips heatedly against his, your hand clutching his leather-clad chest.

Let’s just say the two of you almost didn’t wait until the wedding night. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be the end!!


	13. Part 13- A Royal Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally marry the love of your life.

The following month passed somewhat slowly. During that time, you grew closer to your parents and learned more about your family. Your mother attended all of your gown fittings and your father taught you how to dance for the reception. It was shaping beautifully, this life; it actually felt worth living. 

You had just slipped on your wedding gown for the last time and your mother was buttoning the back. You gazed into the full length mirror in front of you, barely able to recognize the girl in the reflection staring back at you. Her eyes sparkled happily, her expression light and carefree.

All because of Loki.

Butterflies filled your stomach at the thought of the man who never stopped searching for you. A warm smile lifted your lips and your mother wiped a tear from her eye. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Y/N.” She placed a hand on your shoulder as she stared in awe at your reflection.

You placed your hand over hers. Your voice was thick with emotion as you said, “Thank you, mom.”

After a moment of you both fighting back tears, your mother said, “It’s almost time. I’ll see you out there.” 

She gave your shoulder a light squeeze and slipped out the door. You looked yourself over to make sure nothing was out of place and readied yourself to begin a new life with your prince of Asgard. 

You heard a knock on the door and you moved to open it. Your father stood on the other side, his face solemn yet tender. His eyes started filling with tears and you gently chided, “Dad, if you start crying, I’ll start crying. I can’t be bawling walking down the aisle.” 

He shook his head and cleared his throat, forcing back the emotions that threatened to spill out. “Right. Are you ready? You know, it’s not too late to call this whole thing off.”

You laughed and said, “I know. I love Loki too much to walk away.”

Your father extended his arm to you, saying, “That’s what I needed to hear.”

You looped your arm around his and made your way to the grand space the ceremony was being held. The decorations, the lights, and the space itself were all so extravagant that it almost took your breath away. You didn’t see the need in the grandeur of it all but as long as you were wed to the embodiment of your heart, you honestly didn’t care about the details.

As you stepped onto the long strip of silk material which covered the aisle, your eyes locked onto Loki’s. Everything else faded away. You were vaguely aware of your father walking in step with you slowly down the aisle, but the only thing you could focus on was the elegant, regal form of your fiancé waiting for you at the end of the aisle. He was so enchantingly beautiful that your heart ached within the confines of your rib cage. 

You were spellbound with the deepest, most unbreakable form of magic. Love.

You reached the end of the aisle and turned to kiss your father’s cheek. He patted your hand and dropped his arm, taking a seat in the front row next to your mother. You turned to stand in front of Loki, placing your hands into his open palms. 

You smiled radiantly at the man you love as Frigga began the ceremony. “I was bestowed the great honor of officiating the union between my son, Loki Odinson, and a dear heart who was once lost to us, Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

Loki gave your hands a gentle squeeze, his gaze soft and wondrous like freshly fallen snow. Frigga’s happiness radiated from her body, encircling her in warmth and light. “It is time for the exchanging of vows. You each have written your own. Y/N?”

Sentimental tears threatened to spill onto your cheeks and you forced them back. You let the words flow straight from your heart. “Loki, I will never forget the day you told me who I was. You gave me back the identity that had been stolen from me. You gave me a reason to keep going when everything seemed hopeless. Because of you, my life has meaning. You will always have my heart. You are my light, my love, my life. I will never stop loving you.”

There was a pause before Frigga warmly prompted, “Loki?”

Loki took a deep breath, his eyes glittering with adoration. “Y/N, I will honor and cherish every moment that you grace me with your presence. You are my everything and I will show you every day how much you truly mean to me. You are my partner, my equal in every way. I am grateful that I will get to spend a lifetime with you by my side. I will love you even after all breath escapes my body. And forever after that.”

You slipped one of your hands away from his, brushing away a tear of pure joy. You then held out your pinky finger for Loki to take, your voice a gentle whisper, “Promise?”

Loki hooked his pinky with yours, his smile spreading wide. “I promise.”

Frigga gently guided, “Now for the rings.”

Your father stood and handed you both the rings for each other. You took Loki’s left hand and moved the golden band onto his ring finger. 

Loki took your left hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to your knuckles before sliding your wedding band onto your finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” 

Loki’s hands rested on your waist as he dipped his head down to your height. He pressed his lips sweetly and firmly to yours. Hidden within the kiss was another vow- to never let each other go. 

You and Loki were two destined souls, separated and lost only to find each other. The love between you will outlast even the brightest of stars and transcend time itself. It will remain when all else fades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! It’s been a few years of this journey. It’s short but I wanted it to be good- not overdone and not too much. Please let me know what you thought!


	14. Chapter 14

I will be closing this account tomorrow, but my works will still be available for reading on Wattpad. The username is SammyJ67. Thank you!


End file.
